Cut During The Chase
Cut During The Chase is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker "The picture is ready. Pick up Garland and be her manly arm candy for the premier.". Story-wise, this mission should be completed before Islas Intichayes is taken over, otherwise the Black Hand wouldn't make any sense here. Walkthrough Garland King calls Rico some time after the last scene mission and invites him to accompany her for the first public showing of the movie. Rico arrives at a roof in Santa Joya. The roof has some camera equipment and a few members of the Garland King Studios. Garland shows up and complains to Rico that the Black Hand have confiscated her van. The loss of the van itself is "no big deal", because she's "got a hundred of them", "But the film was in the van! The whole damn picture. Ninety nine point percent done and confiscated!" The van is being held at a "Little outpost, just outside town." Get the van The cut-scene ends, leaving Rico and Garland on the roof. Go to the outpost and hijack the van. The van can easily handle a lot of small arms fire during this mission, so don't worry about the large swarm of Black Hand units chasing you. The mission objective markers will show where to drive it. Stop at a gas station and pick up Garland. The chasing units will soon catch up and likely start shooting at her. The gunfire may knock her over, but she'll just get up again and enter the van. The rest of the mission is just driving the van while Garland is talking. There will be several unique situations along the way, like different types of aircraft flying past the van at very low altitude and Black Hand roadblocks. Dialogue along the way Her dialogue is as follows, while Rico only occasionally says a few words like "Aha" and "Really?" between most of her lines. Garland: "Here, drive off this bridge! - "Hey, I'm gonna roll this dash cam. For the making-of. You know, the extended edition? So just hit these spots along the route. It's great publicity." - "Just drive while I finish cutting the picture. It's gonna be fabulous." - "Big premiere tonight, Rico. Well. Won't be as big as K4 or Space Station Zero. My name doesn't have the cultural cachet in Solís that it does in Highland Park. Yet." Rico interrupts her to ask where the premiere is and she continues to explain: "The Allianza Stadium, in Quya. Won't be a huge turnout. But enough to spread the word. My films, they're like wildfire." Black Hand HQ: "All units, be on the lookout for a white van with a grenade logo. Stop them!" Garland: "It wasn't a war zone til you got here, buster. Floor it. We gotta get this picture to the stadium if it kills us." - "I'm glad we've got this time. I wanted to talk to you about something." - "I'm a visionary, Rico. But you've taught me something here. Or you helped me teach myself something, anyway." - "There are bigger things in the world than me." - "Like you, Rico Rodriguez. You and your rebellion." - "I filmed you, I filmed your army. I filmed this gorgeous country. And I tried to tell the story, honest as I could." - "With some embellishment. Can't abandon my style, Rico." - "So you put a little style on some exciting substance like a revolution for personal freedom." - "Down with the man, up with the people, etc... Ya know, great stuff. Real heart. Power. Maybe I'll be up for the Big Five this year." - "Oh, you'll need a tux!" - "Look, you don't need to wear a tie or anything. But if you're rubbing elbows with the Chrises and Jennifers, you gotta look your best." The dialogue might glitch at some point and loop again from the "I'm glad we've got this time." line, but it'll correct itself soon enough. Garland: "We gonna make it on time? Oh, I hope not." - "You gotta direct your premiere the way you direct your picture, darling. Like Old Al used to say: Make 'em laugh, make 'em cry, but always make 'em wait. Suspense. Drama." - "Picture this: people are antsy. They're thinking about invoking the ten-minute rule." - "Then the van comes flying in through the roof of El Estadio. Crashes on the field and out step the director, the star and the finished picture itself. BAM! Eh? EH?" Rico: "I... don't even know what to do with you." Garland: "Hehe. Oh, I'll give you some ideas at the after party, honey. For now, drive!" - "Good. I'm on the title. You got a good title?" Rico: "For a movie about me? I don't." Garland: "What about "Revenge of the Scorpion"?" Rico: "What about "The Army of Chaos"?" Garland: "No. No. No! You're terrible at this. Just let me think. You work those bicep and drive the van. I- I'll do the naming." - "Huh, come on, Garland King. You got time. You cut Space Station Zero under worse conditions." - "Yeah and I don't need the peanut gallery. Shush, drive, almost done." - "I see the stadium. You! Head into the hills. I told you, we're dropping in from above. Big entrance, you got it?" - "The people of Solís need to see what's possible. You show them that the impossible... it is actually possible." - "They're gonna come for the explosions, but they're going home with the message." - "And for me, I got to make a movie that will actually DO something besides let people forget their own existence for ninety minutes. So thank you, Rico." Rico: "I really didn't have much of a choice." Garland: "Stick with me, Mr. Movie Star. We'll go places." Rico: "I've got a parachute. You don't want me to miss this jump." Arriving at the stadium As soon as the van hits the ramp, a cut-scene begins. Suddenly it's night time. The van makes an otherwise impossible about 100 meter jump from the cliff to the stadium roof. On the way, the camera angle shows the van passing in front of the Moon. The van then hits the edge of the stadium roof and falls into the stadium at least 20 meters below. Garland says in complete darkness: "Go! Go! Go! Get this cut to Terry, so he can throw it on the screen!" And then the mission just ends with Rico spawning next to a mint-condition Garland King Studios Van inside the Quya stadium. And suddenly it's day time again. Trivia *Similar to the first Garland King mission, the van seems to be immune to small arms fire. *There's a lot of Highland Parks, so it's unknown which one she's referring to, but apparently she's famous there and premiered the movies "K4" and "Space Station Zero" there. *As always, her dialogue is full of movie industry references. *The movie is about Rico. At the time Just Cause 4 came out, the Just Cause movie was still in development hell, so at times the dialogue seems to touch the fourth wall. *Just Cause 4 is locked in an eternal day, with only a few missions being set at night. The final cut-scene here is one of those. *There have been many works of fiction that show a vehicle passing in front of the moon. Not the first, but certainly the most famous example was a scene at the end of the 1982 movie "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial", which has been parodied in many movies since then. Gallery Cut During The Chase (mission trigger).png|Mission trigger location. Cut During The Chase (little outpost).png|The little outpost as pointed out by Garland. Cut During The Chase (the actual outpost).png|The actual outpost, a little further away. Cut During The Chase (pick up Garland).png|Pick up Garland here. Cut During The Chase (cargo jets over the bridge).png|Cargo jets over the bridge. Cut During The Chase (roadblock).png|A Black Hand roadblock at the edge of Quya. Cut During The Chase (ideas at the after party).png|Garland wants to give Rico some ideas at the after party, hehe. Cut During The Chase (going for the ramp).png|Going for the ramp. Cut During The Chase (100m jump).png|100 meter jump. Cut During The Chase (passing the Moon).png|Passing the Moon. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Garland King's missions